The Great Movie Journey
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: what happens when America, China, England, and France have a movie marathon but can't decide which movie to watch first? Well lets just say a little lightning will help them decide. They have to venture through Les miserables, Mulan, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, and the Avengers in order to get back home. (this is supposed to be a crossover times 3) T for violence
1. Beginning Les Mis

PROLOGE

"DUDE THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME!" America said while jumping up and down.

"Yes America, I to am excited, I brought_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2_!" England said happily while clutching his movie.

"DUDE I HAVE THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER TO EXIST! _THE AVENGERS_!" America pulled out the dvd case that had the full _Avengers _cast on it. France and China walked up.

"Hey what did you guys bring?"

"I brought _Mulan_ aru" America tried not to laugh.

"I-IT'S A CLASSIC ARU!"

"Yeah... for disney princess lovers." Everyone laughed at this but China who turned red with anger.

"I brought _Les Miserables_." England and America groaned,

"WHA-WHY DO YOU GROAN!?" France said in shock.

"Dude I heard that all it is is singing."

"WH-WHAT! IT'S ABOUT ONE OF THE GREATEST MOMENTS OF MY COUNTRY'S HISTORY!"

"So... you guys sang all the time and never just...talked?" France stared at England. They were all about to have a movie marathon at Russia's house. It was pouring rain, they nocked on his door and waited.

"Oh Hello there my friends, please come inside." Russia said while opening the door.

"Thank you Russia for hosting this." England said politely.

"No problem, I'll go and pop da popcorn." Russia exited into the kitchen.

"ALRIGHT WHAT SHOULD WE WATCH FIRST!" America said anxiously.

"Well I believe we should watch Harry Po-"

"I say Les Mis-"

"MULAN MULAN MU-"

"NO! HARRY POTTE-"

"LES MISER-"

"MU-LAN!"

"DUDES SHUT UP! Obvousily there is only one clear choice, THE FREAKING AVEN-"

"NO!" everyone shouted, thunder crackled and shook the house.

"look this is just ridiculus aru,"

"lets just flip a coin."

"OH YEAH CALL ME IF YOU EVER FIND A FOUR SIDED COIN!" England yelled, thunder crackled again this time louder.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE EVA TO EXIST IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE! WE ARE WATCHING THE AVENGERS!" America lifted the Avengers case up in the air.

"NO HARRY POTTER IS THE GREATEST!" England lifted the Harry Potter case in the air to.

"MULAN IS A GREAT MOVIE SO IT SHOULD BE WATCHED FIRST ARU!" China did the same, the lights flickered.

"NON NON NON NON! LES MISERABLES SHOULD BE FIRST!" France yelled. Suddenly the four of them were engulfed in a stroke of lightning! They were all nocked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was dark, they heard the sound of shattering objects and screams. France was shooken awake by a loud sceam.

"CANNONS!" France quickly sat up and saw a giant wall of random objects right in front of him. He stared at it and looked around, he saw about twenty young men stationed all over the barrier. They were all bracing for impact, but why? France recognized this scene.

"mon dieu...I'm... in _Les Miserables_!" he said to himself, he tried to remember what part he was at.

"AIM!" Yelled a soldier on the other side of the barrier. He remembered this scene and jumped for cover.

"FIRE!" suddenly cannon balls flew threw the crude barrier. Many of the men started shooting while the enemy reloaded. While they did this France looked around franticully looking for the other three. Someone grabbed France's arm.

"FRANCE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" It was England who had cuts all over his face.

"ENGLAND! MON DIEU WE ARE IN THE MOVIE!"

"WHICH ONE!?" England asked confused.

"_LES MISERABLES_! HAVE YOU FOUND THE OTHERS YET!?"

"NO BU-"

"CANNONS READY!" yelled the enemy. They looked around and saw China on top of the barricade.

"AIM!

"CHINA!" they yelled, China turned and saw them. He tried to climb to them.

"FIRE!"

"WAIT CHINA STO-" China was almost to them when a cannon ball slammed into his head, he began to fall but before he hit the ground he disapeared!

"CH-CH-CHINA!" England and France ran towards the spot he was supposed to land in.

"France...is this apart of th-"England froze, there was a red spot on his forhead, it was a bullet hole!

"EN-ENGLAND!" England fell to the ground but also disappeared!

"I-I have to find America." France ran across the barricade desperatly looking for America.

"CHARGE!" The soldiers marched toward the barrier and were already at the wall! The men started attacking the soldiers with the back of their guns. France looked around at the caos.

"FRANCE!" he turned and saw a gun pointed at him, he braced for the bullet but saw someone jump in front of him. It was America!

"America? NO WAI-" he was too late, the gun went off and America fell backwards but before he got close to the ground France caught him. France dragged him inside the smallest bit of cover out there.

"Fr-fr-france... wh-what's going on?"

"We are in Les Miserables an-" Suddenly soldiers ran in and pointed their guns at France and the wounded America.

"Oh go-" they both disapeared.


	2. Mulan

China landed in the middle of a large moving crowd, he rubbed his head that was still sore from the cannon. He stood up and looked around, he knew where he was instantly,

"No way aru...I'm...in" A black horse with a streak of white rode past him with a woman riding it. China immediatly followed it and as he got closer he started to fanboy as he heard the another man on a horse yell

"Mulan! What are you doing here!?" China walked closely behind ignoring the fact that he was now in the parade.

"Shan yu is going after the emperor!" Mulan said to (her soon to be love interest) Shang who didn't believe her and continued in the parade

"need to find someone that will believe me..." she said just loud enough for China to hear

"I BELIEVE YOU-ARU!" She turned and looked at him in shock

"R-Really!?" he walked closer to her and nodded exciteddly

"O-Of course! You are Mulan! My idol aru!" she tilted her head in confusion

"how do you know my n-" China felt a hand grab him and pull him back into the crowd

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried as he was pulled away from his beloved fictional character

"China where the bloody hell are we!?" China shook with anger and started attacking the Brit

"YOU! RUINED!THE! BEST! MOMENT! OF! MY! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFEEEEEE!" China felt someone hug him from behind and lift him into the air

"NO ARU NO HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

'DUDE CALM DOWN! FRANCE HELP!"

"Honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon" China screamed and leaped out of Americas grip and bolted into the crowd, he jumped up and down trying desperatly to find his idol. He finally found her and ran to her.

"MULAN ARU! Do you need help!?" She looked at him and sighed

"Not unless you have three more people who believe me..." He smiled

"It just so happens i do aru! and they should be here in three, two, o-"

"CHINA!" the three other nations tackled him to the ground.

"Perfect! Follow me quickly!" She headed toward the temple, China crawled out from under the nations and ran after her

"C'MON HURRY ARU!" they all ran to the temple and followed Mulan to five of the many stone cylinders that held up the roof.

"Okay you guys, change into these quick!" Mulan threw a few Chinese dress at the nations and forced them to change clothes. China happily did as she said and wore a red dress , America (completely humilated) wore a blue dress, England (ignored the fact he was wearing a dress) wore green, and France (who twirled around in his) wore purple. Mulan demonstrated how to scale the stone cylinders and made it to the roof. America, France, And Britain struggled with this but China was already half way up.

"China! How are you doing that!?" America yelled from below

"USE THE BELT!" They quickly undid the belt and scaled up and made it to the roof.

"Good! Now im going to the emperor while you gu-" a few of shan u's warriors climbed onto the roof, Mulan looked at the nations

"Can you guys handle them?" China nodded like a maniac while the other nations starred at him.

"Goodluck!" Mulan disappeared around the corner, as the enemies came closer their intimidation grew as well.

"What's the plan China?"

"u-um... i dont know aru..." they started to back up when america pulled britain and france aside

"Maybe if we piss off China he'll go all psycho on them"

"I hate to say it but, thats brilliant!" They casually walked back a few more steps.

"HEY CHINA THIS MOVIE SUCKS!" America yelled, China didn't answer.

"EH AMERICA WASN'T IT VOTED WORST DISNEY CARTOON EVER CREATED!?" China started to shake with anger

"YEAH I THINK SO!"

"HONHONHON IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS BASED IN CHINA!" China's eyes were blood red.

" YEAH AND THE SEQUAL SUCKED TO!"

"WAIT THERE WAS A SEQUAL!?" They all started to laugh loudly but froze when china had thrown the enemies off the roof and to their deaths, China turned to the nations and started to run at them

"NONONONONONO WE DIDN'T MEAN I-" China pushed them (and himself) off the roof and like before they disappeared before they made contact.


End file.
